


The Convenience Store

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Chocolate, Coffee, Convenience Store, I'm tired, Lightlo, M/M, Melight, Mello - Freeform, Photographic Memory, Texting, Water, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: Light was bored, and it seemed that this person was too. He purchased his water, and stepped out through the automatic doors into a cold darkness. A familiar blonde-haired male was leaning against the wall outside, already digging into his chocolate bar, blue eyes surveying Light with a sharp intelligence. Light already liked him.





	The Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little AU thing, where Mello went on a trip to Japan before the entire Kira thing, and became quite close to Light. :3

It had all started on a Saturday night. Light had spent the evening at a bar, drinking his heart out. He had just succeeded in killing L, the biggest threat to his reign of justice had been wiped out. And now… There was just Light, his Death Note, and a world waiting to be fixed. 

Eventually, once the time had ticked into the early hours of the morning, Light’s drunken figure had been kicked out of the bar so it could close. Making slow progress back to his apartment, the alcohol had already begun to take it’s lethal hold on the nerves in his head, causing a throbbing headache to burst throughout his brain. 

After staggering to a local convenience store, Light picked up a bottle of water to try and soothe his headache. He took it to the till, and joining the one-person queue. To be honest, it was surprising that there even was a wait, considering the ungodly hour, and Light’s curiosity was immediately drawn to this person

A chocolate bar in their hand, they spoke Japanese in an oddly alluring English accent. A foreigner. Well, if he was from Britain, that would explain his consciousness at this time. After all, jet-lag was a bitch. 

Light was bored, and it seemed that this person was too. He purchased his water, and stepped out through the automatic doors into a cold darkness. A familiar blonde-haired male was leaning against the wall outside, already digging into his chocolate bar, blue eyes surveying Light with a sharp intelligence. Light already liked him.

Long story short, Light and this person, who he had later found out to be called Mello, became… Close. It was nice for Light, since Mello’s intelligence was impressive enough that Light could really talk about whatever he wanted. He’d only felt like this before with L, and, despite everything Light had sworn to himself about relationships… He really did care about Mello. They would occasionally go out for a coffee together, go for a walk together, until Mello eventually had to move back to England. He’d only been in Japan for a ‘field trip.’ However, the two had exchanged phone numbers, and kept in touch despite the oceans separating them.

Until, one day… Mello stopped replying. Light wasn’t heart-broken, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly unnerved about this. It wasn’t as if Mello was essential to his everyday life, Light’s duties as Kira took up almost all of his free time. It was just… Odd. 

Eventually, however, Light found out the reason for Mello’s lack of response. A few weeks had gone by, and Light, the new head of the Kira case, had a little bit of a dilemma. Two people were out to get him. Or rather, out to get Kira. 

It was just like his ordeal with L all over again. One of them, N, reminded Light so much of the former detective it was actually frightening. However, all he knew about this mysterious person was just that. They went by ‘N’ and had dedicated themself to catching Kira. 

The other, though, was an even more hopeless case for Light. He didn’t even know the letter they went by, as he presumed this person was also of the background L and N came from. 

And then, one day, Light was handed a document, with the marginal details the task force had managed to collect on the two anonymous geniuses. His eyes had greedily flicked over the paper, taking in everything he could. And then, he saw him. 

Light Yagami never forgot a face. His photographic memory was one of his many mental talents, and always would be. So, as he gazed down at the man with blonde, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, Light struggled to contain his gasp of surprise. 

“We don’t know their full names, only that they go by ‘Near’ and ‘Mello.’” Mogi’s words barely registered in Light’s mind, he didn’t need to be told Mello’s name. That word had hovered around in his brain for long enough, he would never forget it. As for the white-haired boy, it was refreshing to finally put a name, or rather, a letter, to a face. But, really, Light was focused on Mello. 

Fate really was cruel, wasn’t it? First there was L, a relationship that would only ever end terribly, but two very compatible people nonetheless. The sad thing was, in a normal situation, Light and L might’ve been very good friends. And now… Mello. This time Light had already experienced what a carefree, non-suspicious relationship felt like, he knew what being a general friend to Mello was like. And now he was going to lose it, lose Mello, and all by his own hand. Because really… With the recent turn of events, Light had no choice but to kill Mello. 

At least now he knew why their communication had been cut off. Mello, when moving on to work against Kira, found the suspicions leading to Light, he must’ve put two and two together. 

But, with this, Light was impatient. For the whole of their relationship, Mello had refused to tell Light his full name, no matter how many times Light tried to coax it out of him. Of course, at the time, Light would never have imagined killing Mello, but now he really regretted not probing Mello further. Nevermind… He would just work harder now. 

Later that night, as Light’s patience run out, he logged onto his phone and opened the abandoned chat-log he had started up with Mello months ago. 

Light [20:22] Mello, we need to talk. I presume you know about the Kira  
case. Can we meet? I want to explain. 

Light had been expecting a reply within a few days, if he would even get one at all. After all, in the long time they had spent out of contact, Mello may have changed his number, or phone. However, a reply popped up on his screen after five minutes. 

Mello [20:27] Where? 

At first Light was surprised at Mello’s lack of cautiousness. As far as Mello knew, he could be signing himself up for his own funeral, if Light just turned up with his Death Note. And then… Light realised. Mello must be aware of the deal with the Shinigami eyes, and he also must know that Light wasn’t in possession of the over-powered objects. Afterall, in the many hours the two had spent together, if Light did have his own pair of Shinigami eyes, then he would already have picked up on Mello’s name, and therefore written it in his Death Note as soon as he found out of Mello’s involvement in the case. Damn it, for once, Light was unsatisfied with Mello’s smartness. 

Light [20:28] You’re in Japan?

Mello [20:28] Yes.

Light [20:29] And you remember the convenience store we first met at? 

Mello [20:29] Yes.

Light [20:29] There. What time? 

Mello [20:30] This time tomorrow. 

And with that, the little green dot beside Mello’s name disappeared, and Light was left with the short text conversation that may well decide his fate. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was a cloudless night. A shame that, with all of the light pollution in the city, Light was unable to see the stars above him. 

By some miracle, the run-down convenient store hadn’t been shut down or burgled, and still stood with it’s dirty windows and stained walls. And, by some miracle, Mello was there before him. 

All was silent, apart from the tapping of Light’s well-polished shoes on tarmac, and the whirring of the lamps as they ran on their faulty batteries. Mello turned at Light’s footsteps, a piece of chocolate still sticking out of his mouth from the bar gripped tightly in his hand. Seemed that some things never changed. 

“Light.” 

“Mello.”

“I’m going to be blunt, here. We’re on different sides now, and despite the fact that I’m in Tokyo to stay, we can’t meet up.” Light already knew all of this, but Mello’s words still came as a punch to the gut. This was why he shouldn’t have started caring. It was only going to prove harder to finish the deed when the time came. 

“No more coffees.” 

“No more coffees.” 

“Technically, since we’re both on the side trying to catch Kira, shouldn’t we work together?” Light knew he was grasping at straws, and usually he wouldn’t have reached out like this. However, this pathetic attempt at rekindling their relationship was less for his benefit, and more to see how much Mello actually believed in L’s theory on Light being Kira. 

“Don’t pretend, Light. We’re enemies, now, and you know it. But…” 

“But?” 

Light didn’t even have time to act before Mello closed the distance between them with a soft, but passionate kiss. Anyone watching wouldn’t have thought the pair were out to get each other, but the complete opposite. At first glance they just seemed like a couple of lovers, lost in their own world. 

When Mello broke away, Light was left with an aftertaste of chocolate in his mouth. 

“I wanted to give you a little… Souvenir of our time together. Something to remember me by.” His blue eyes were hard, unforgiving, and Light felt an unwelcome chill run down his spine. “From now on… We don’t know each other.” 

Swallowing anything left of his grief for the relationship they could’ve had, Light forced a smirk. He stuffed his trembling hands into his pockets, turned on his heels, and began walking away.

“Sure thing, Mello. Let’s see who succeeds in their goal first.”


End file.
